


Young lives lost too quickly

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Huge spoilers for Episode 68, I haven't watched the vod due to technical issues so some of it may be out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: He had resolved to be the one to die first, he hadn't expected those around him to die before he had the chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect but this is my own interpretation that Scanlan may have been feeling when he saw Percy go down.

Scanlan was the oldest of the group by far and yet those younger than him were losing their lives before he did. He had found his mother’s dead body with multiple stab wounds with blood pouring on the floor, watched his love Pike be torn apart by the Glabrezu he watched Kvarn shoot a death ray into Grog, he saw Vex lifeless on the floor as Percy shouted for help and he watched as they all raced to save Grog whom had face-planted into the snow.

 

Now he watched helplessly as another young life was taken before him as Ripley continued to rain bullets into the human’s prone body. The rage he had felt when he had lost his mother to the goblin raid swelled inside as he concentrated all of his energy towards Ripley before the woman could escape their sights again. He mustered the last of his strength to encase her in the orb, his eyes staring hard at the woman trapped inside, laughing hauntingly but struggled even as the group approached.

 

This wasn’t what he wanted. He had never asked to lose his friends before he went. That was why he gave Pike the letter, he needed someone to take care of this family if he lost his life. He entrusted this to Pike knowing she would be the one strong enough to hold them together even as they threatened to break apart.

 

He had never expected to lose another life once he had written the letter; fully anticipating he would be the one to die next instead of the now lifeless human, his gun thrown aside when he had fallen, his fingertips just barely brushing the edge.

 

Scanlan seethed with anger that even surprised him as he focused on her as the group now surrounded her with the same sentiment. He wasn’t satisfied as he burned the symbol of the De Rolo crest into Ripley’s forehead. The snarl on his face not disappearing when Vex stood point blank at her firing her arrow deep and true into the woman’s mouth or when Keyleth wrapped her vines around the woman’s body throttling the woman. Not even the combined effort of Vax removing Ripley’s arm and Grog basically ripping her body asunder could remove the empty feeling in Scanlan’s stomach as Ripley now laid out dead on the floor.

 

The lack of satisfaction continued to sicken the gnome as he turned with the rest of the group to Percy’s prone corp-body as the two woman of the group tried desperately to heal his broken body. Scanlan watched in vain as they used the last of their healing capabilities to no avail as Percy’s stared lifelessly at the ceiling to the cave, the silence only disrupted by the occasional sob of anguish.

 

Scanlan took a deep breath resolving that he was still here to be there for them and he would be the one to bring them together. He pulled out his flute and sang a quiet song of rest as the rest of Vox Machina watched over as protectors of their lost friend.


End file.
